


Sangria (Our Lips Taste Like Sangria)

by Jo_Mikaelson



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alaric is back as Headmaster, F/F, Filling the hole and getting my head in the writing again, Future Fic, Non Canon compliant ish, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_Mikaelson/pseuds/Jo_Mikaelson
Summary: Hope and Josie are in Madrid, Spain on a recruitment recon mission for Alaric when they decide to take a break from finding the potential student and go to a bar.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Sangria (Our Lips Taste Like Sangria)

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I really get good ideas with new songs I listen to.

Hope and Josie were in Madrid, Spain for a recruitment recon mission for Alaric when the girls decided to take half a day and go to a little bar and get drinks. They decided to get different drinks than their usual drinks they get in Mystic Falls. The drinks they got were Sangria’s which they learned was a Spanish wine that was very popular in Spain.

“I wish your dad had told us that recruitment would take more than a day.” Hope had said after taking a sip of her Sangria. 

Josie chuckled and said. “Well didn’t Roman tell you about any of his recruitment missions when he visited back in high school during the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant?” 

Hope sighed and said. “No, Landon got jealous of him and couldn’t stop talking about how I had forgiven Roman for aiding his mother in killing my mine. Which I mean, he was brainwashed by his mom who is a purist, why wouldn’t I forgive him after I had tortured him, I just want to move past that part of my life. Didn’t your mother ever tell you about her recruitment missions?”

Josie shook her head and said. “No, if you remember correctly most of those ‘recruitment missions’ were her finding information on how to stop the merge from happening.” 

Hope nodded and watched as Josie took a long sip of her drink.

Hope then said. “I’m sorry, I know talking about your mom not being around in high school hurts. I hope I didn’t upset you Jos.” 

Josie smiled gently and said. “It’s okay mom still hasn’t figured out how to stop the merge. Has Freya?” 

Josie was honestly curious if Hope’s aunt had gotten anywhere, but last she saw her was when she asked her to help her reverse engineer the Japanese dark magic spell and she was taking care of Hope’s cousin Nik. 

Hope sighed and said. “Not yet, she’s been a little preoccupied with Nik which is understandable. But we’ll find a way Jos. I promise.”

Hope took one of Josie’s hands in hers and watched Josie’s skin get kissed by the sun. She wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or the fact that she has had a crush on Josie since she was fourteen, but she deemed it as both as she wanted to kiss Josie’s skin and lips more than anything. The two of them had become great friends after Josie helped everyone including herself regain their memories and they both broke up with Landon. Headmaster Vardemus didn’t last long and the kids wanted Alaric back so the Honor Council voted him back in after Mr. Williams had suggested it. Hope then started to hear a song so out of place for this Spanish bar, but it made her want to dance with her best friend. 

Hope then got out of her chair, stood in front of Josie with her hand out and said. “Would you like to dance?” 

Josie chuckled and said. “Sure.”

Josie then used Hope’s pro-offered hand and got off the bar stool. 

_ You’re crashing into me like the waves on the coast _

_ Every time we talk, you move in close _

_ I don’t want you to stop, I don’t want you to stop tonight  _

_ We got the last two glasses on a straw hut bar _

_ Trying to remember what number we are _

_ String of white lights making your eyes shine tonight  _

Hope noticed how Josie’s brown eyes shined with the help of the white lights that were strung at the bar they were at. She had also noticed the closeness they had while talking today. She wondered if Josie still had feelings for her or not. 

_ We’re buzzing like that No Vacancy sign out front  _

_ Your skin is begging to be kissed by a little more than the sun _

_ You take my hand in yours, you lean in _

Josie took Hope’s hands in hers, leaned in and kissed her lips softly tasting the Sangria on her lips. Hope also tasted the Sangria in Josie’s lips and thought. 

‘I don’t ever want to stop kissing Josie. I could do this for the rest of my life, and I honestly hope I get to.’ 

_ And your lips taste like Sangria, your lips taste like Sangria  _

Hope then pulled away slightly and whispered. “Want to go to the hotel now?” 

Josie then said. “And do what?”

Hope smiled and said. “Whatever you want to do.” 

Josie smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I’d like that.” 

Hope’s smile never left her face as they walked out of the bar. 

At the hotel Hope used her key to get them in and they went back to kissing each other’s lips.

_ Wrecking ball, dancing down the hallway _

_ Your holding your shoes, wearing my shades _

_ We fall against the door, we fall into a wild warm kiss _

Josie then pulled away and said. “Hope wait, we should talk about this.”

Hope smiled gently and nodded. “Yes we should.” She said softly.

Josie then said. “Do you have feelings for me?”

Hope grinned and said. “Yes, I’ve had feelings for you since I was fourteen Jo.”

Josie’s eyes widened and she said. “So that note I wrote and burned?” 

Hope chuckled and said. “We most likely would have been together back in high school if you hadn’t burned the note and let me read it.”

Josie then said. “I’m still sorry about burning half of your room.” 

Hope cupped the brunette’s cheek and said. “I forgave you the night you told me about your crush. Do you still have feelings for me though?”

Josie smiled gently and said. “Yes, my feelings for you never went away and I don’t think they ever will.” 

Hope smiled and said. “Well then I think I’ll be safe if I ask you this question. Well two questions technically; first question is, will you go on a date with me when we get back to Mystic Falls, the second question is, will you be my girlfriend?” 

Josie smiled and said. “Well who said we need to wait until we get home, but my answer is yes to both questions.”

Hope smiled and kissed her lips softly and could still taste the Sangria on both of their lips.

The brunette smiled gently and said. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” 

The tribrid smiled gently and said. “That our lips taste like Sangria?” 

Josie felt her cheeks heat up as the word rolled smoothly against her gorgeous girlfriend’s lips. 

She then chuckled and said. “That and now that we have established this isn’t going to be a one time thing I want to drink you like a Spanish wine.”

The youngest Mikaelson smiled with a blush on her face and said. “I want to drink you like a Spanish wine too, but I also want to kiss your skin, like the sun has been. Have I mentioned how your eyes shine in white lights, or in general?”

Josie smiled and blushed. She shook her head and the tribrid’s eyes softened. 

“Well your eyes shine in the white lights, and in general, especially when you’re happy. I love you so much Josie Saltzman, more than you know.” The tribrid said softly. 

The brunette Saltzman kissed the youngest Mikaelson and said. “I love you too Hope Mikaelson, always and forever.” 

Hope then captured Josie’s lips in hers once more and led her to the bed in hopes that she could show her girlfriend how much she loves her.

_ Only thing I want to do tonight is drink you like a Spanish wine  _

_ Let you let this head of mine keep spinning, spinning around _

Needless to say the half day the girls were going to take turned into a full days worth of love and connection between the couple.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Song used is Sangria by Blake Shelton (I don’t listen to country much but this song is amazing.) I am working as best as I can on Always and Forever, not sure if people are still paying attention to that but I am, work has kept me busy and I’m going back to school in the new year so hopefully I can get more done. Thanks so much guys!


End file.
